Wouldn't Trade it for the World
by Alexis Seven
Summary: Dr. Jones read through his attendance list: Carolyn Potter. Indiana Ravenwood. Johnathan Riker...wait. He read the names again. The list was correct. Indiana Ravenwood...please, R&R! NOW COMPLETE! Since KotCS has come out, this story is now considered AU.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I'm sure most of you have read at least one of these, but I'm required to do it anyway

Disclaimer: I'm sure most of you have read at least one of these, but I'm required to do it anyway. I do not own Indiana Jones, Marion Ravenwood, or anything associated with them. I am not making any profit from this story, and it is purely for fun.

Author's notes: I may not own Indy, but I do have the characters I created, and if I see them elsewhere I will report it.

* * *

_The following story picks up where Raiders of the Lost Ark left off; Indiana Jones and Marion Ravenwood standing on the front steps to a Washington D.C.'s City hall in late-1936._

The two of them stood on the steps up to the city hall in Washington D.C. She looked at him, her clear blue eyes pleading. "C'mon, I'll buy you a drink," she said, tipping up the well worn fedora, "You know, a drink?" He turned to glance one more time at the fools inside, then back at her. She was thin, but graceful. Her long, dark hair was pulled back daintily under a wide brimmed hat that matched her tan suit. He felt out of place, and only slightly unworthy of her, wearing his dirty, mismatched hat with his good suit. He knew she didn't mind, and that was all that mattered. Then he offered her his arm. She took it willingly, and without another word they made their way to the bottom step, then to a nearby cafe.

"So, now what?" he asked, sitting at a table near a window.

"How am I suppose to know?" she retorted playfully, sitting in front of him. He gazed outside, not looking at anything in particular, simply looking. "Indy, I know everything will work out for the best. Soon you'll be back at the university, teaching again." She instinctively took his hand in hers. It felt so natural, how neatly their fingers laced together. She had no idea how anything would turn out, she only hoped for the best, and to lift his spirits. He pulled back.

"I don't know, Marion, I just don't know." He sat back roughly, then turned to her again. He examined every detail, the thin face, several freckles starting to appear from their last escapade, the one loose tendril of hair hanging over her left eye. He reached over and brushed it behind her ear, then leaned closer and gave her a soft kiss. "Let's go. I've got some things to take care of back at my place."

The cab ride was fairly uneventful. They sat in silence all the way to his house. Inside the little house Indiana's bags waited on his bed; he had yet to unpack. He popped open the suitcase on the end of the bed, found nothing of interest, then closed it and put it on the floor. Marion sat down in the now unoccupied space. He opened the second bag, and found his bullwhip. He'd had that thing for as long as he could remember. It had gotten him out of many a fix, and was his constant companion; strapped to his belt. Under it laid his beat-up leather jacket. He pulled it out, and set it neatly beside Marion. He quickly shrugged off his suit jacket, and eagerly put on his leather one. The smell of sweat and dirt radiated from it, and he liked it that way. It fit well, falling comfortably over well-muscled form. It squeaked slightly, as all leather does. It was music to his ears. He sighed, closed his eyes, and smiled. Leaving the rest of the unpacking until the next day, he placed the bags in the corner by the closet.

He flopped onto the bed beside Marion, and she giggled with the sudden movement of the bouncing mattress beneath her. He laughed, too, glad for the distraction. "Wait here, I've got something I've been saving for a rainy day," he rose, and walked into the kitchen. The sound of bustling through the pantry was heard, then he returned a few moments later with a bottle of wine and two glasses. "Nothing special. Just something I picked up before I left to go to Nepal. I was saving it for a celebration"

"This is no celebration," Marion pointed out.

"Who says?" Indy grinned "We survived. That deserves a celebration! We actually lived through retrieving the Lost Ark of the Covenant, being attacked by Nazis, Belloq's rotten schemes, and who knows what else!" He flopped down beside her again, and handed her a glass.

"The snakes, don't forget the snakes." She said, smiling.

"I hate snakes." Indy replied bluntly. With that he poured them each a cup, and they drank. When they were through, he set both glasses on a night stand. "Look, Marion, I want to apologize for all you've had to go through over the past few weeks, I don't--"

"You don't have to apologize for anything. I loved every minute of it. I wouldn't trade it for the world." That being said, she pressed her lips to his before he could protest.

* * *

Several weeks passed, and the two stood in silence at the station, waiting for Marion's train to come in. The weather was just beginning to clear up after a good night's rainstorm. The sun was gleaming through the windows, and beginning to warm the air inside. Despite the crisp, beautiful day ahead, it was a solemn morning.

"You don't have to leave," Indy said, without even looking at her.

"What?" She looked at him.

"You don't have to leave," he said again, this time though, he looked her in the eye.

"Marion raised an eyebrow. "What do I have here?"

"Me."

Marion stared. She couldn't believe what she just heard. Her heart soared, but the reality of it was, it couldn't happen. She couldn't tell him why. She couldn't tie him to one place; hold him back from what he loved most. As much as she wanted to stay; to wake up to his face every morning, she didn't want to hurt him. She wouldn't; she couldn't. All she could do was cry. She fell into his chest, sobbing hopelessly. He held her close, rubbing her back and whispering to her. He lightly kissed the top of her head, then her forehead, her nose, and finally her lips.

"Indy I can't, I just…can't." She sobbed more, melting into him one last time, as her train pulled up to the platform. She grabbed her purse and suitcase, and hurried onto the passenger car, not daring to look back, for fear that she might stay. She slumped into her seat, and wept. Then, slowly, she straightened up, and only gazed back when the train was well away from the station, and Indiana Jones. She touched her stomach, smiling faintly, and thought about the new life awaiting her.

Indy watched her leave, uncertain and crestfallen. The love of his life, whom he was unsure whether he would ever see again, was gone. "I LOVE YOU MARION RAVENWOOD! AND I ALWAYS WILL!" he shouted after the train, then laughed, not caring who heard. He laughed all the way home, where he drowned himself in archeology books.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

January 1955; SAN FRANSISCO HIGH SCHOOL

Dr. Henry Jones Jr. examined his classroom, or what was to be his for the second semester of the school year. He swept his hand across the blackboard, brand-new and perfectly installed. The room was crisp and clean. It was depressing. The room was entirely too sterile. He walked the perimeter, hoping for some vision as to how to make the place more comfortable. Unfortunately, he found none. Simply letting high school students roam the room would hopefully take care of the place's need for dirt. He released a heavy sigh. Here he was, a college professor, trying to instill the appreciation of Egypt's pyramids and the Great Wall into a bunch of bobbysoxers and drugstore Romeos. Class started in half an hour and he needed to find his edge. Somehow, he had to gain the students' respect. He decided to wing it, and retired to his office.

He held the attendance list, not even reading it. This was the time of year he dreaded most. This was the time of year Marion had left after entering his life again for a brief but beautiful time. He remembered back to that day, shouting after the train. Coming home, and completely isolating himself from what had happened. He sighed, and decided he'd better at least have an idea of the students' names. _Roxanna Aldenburg; Danny Anderson; Gina Belfoulle; Hayley Bright; Timothy Burgous; _His mind wandered. All he could think of was the slim face and dark hair, one strand escaping from its ribbon, and hanging loosely over her left eye…_Carolyn Potter; Indiana Ravenwood; Jonathan Riker; _Wait. He read the last names again. He was not mistaken. The name was correct. Indiana Ravenwood. Just then, the bell rang, startling him out of his thoughts.

Students flooded into the room, all of them giggling and talking and having a marvelous time on their first day back to school. He recognized some faces; others he'd never seen. The bell rang again, signaling the start of class. He walked to the front of the room, and put on his best poker face.

"Good morning students, and welcome to San Fran High. Some of you have just moved here, so those of you who aren't new, please help the others out. Anyway, I must take attendance, please keep reasonably quiet while I take roll." Naturally he started from the top of the list, getting more and more anxious as he got closer to the 'R's.' "Do we have an…Indiana Ravenwood?" There. He said it. Nobody answered. At least, nobody answered verbally. The reply to this was a girl about seventeen years old who skidded through the door, made a sorry attempt at stopping, slingshot herself around the nearest desk, ran headlong into Jones, knocking him only slightly off balance, and landing in a rather undignified manner on her backside at his feet.

"I'm here," she replied, smiling weakly.

"You're late." He pointed out, steadying himself.

That tore it. "I was held up at the office! They demanded to see my record for the umpteenth time and I--"

"Please," he said firmly, "Take a seat."

She rolled her eyes and pulled herself to her feet. Deciding not to make a fool of herself, she resigned her complaint for "Yes sir, sorry sir," then made her way towards the back of the room.

"Name?" she turned.

"What?"

"Name?" he said again.

"Indiana. Indiana Ravenwood. Please call me Anna. Just Anna."

"Fine. Anna Ravenwood. Please, take your seat and we will begin today's lesson in a few minutes." He returned his gaze to the attendance list, but one thought still lingered. He started to speak, "Why, exactly, did the office need to see your record?"

"Just a bunch of jocks picking on the freshmen. I stood up for them; the freshmen, that is. Long story short, they got more than they bargained for and I gave the quarterback a bloody nose. No big deal." All of this was said without batting an eyelash.

_Well, there's something you don't hear about every day, _He thought, and resumed calling attendance.

* * *

There was no way. It was probably a fluke. There had to be more than one Ravenwood out there. And the name Indiana wasn't that uncommon. She did look quite a bit like Marion, and she had the spitfire attitude to match, but that was no reason to make assumptions or jump to conclusions.

Indy brushed the thought away and tried to focus on the lesson plan for the next day. _Why did I drop to High School teacher?_ _Because I wanted to take it easy; no more adventure. _His thoughts were rudely interrupted by the phone ringing. He sat up with a start, and picked it up. "'Ello?"

"Doctor Jones?" Came the voice on the other end. He sounded French.

"Yeah? Who is this?"

"I hear you are in the treasure hunting business."

"Was. Why does that concern you?"

"I am looking for an idol, No ordinary one, either. This one, you see, has great powers. It is not simply a golden statue. This is of the Incan Storm God Illapa. It is said that he can control weather over the entire globe to the specifications of its holder. I was hoping--"

"Sorry, not interested." He was about to hang up, but the man was determined.

"WAIT. Hear me out. I have heard that you specialize in this sort of work, and that you have nearly retrieved this idol before. I would like you to try again."

"NOT interested. Last time I tried I--"

The man finished his sentence, "Got someone killed? Yes I know."

"I was going to say that I failed miserably but that works too."

"Professor Brody wasn't meant for that type of work. It was his own fault for going with you."

"I dragged him into it when I shouldn't have. I've learned my lesson. Too many have died in the name of 'archeology' and I don't intend for more to join them. Goodbye sir."

"WAIT. If you don't volunteer, I'll find other ways of persuading you."

Indy didn't need this. He hung up without another word. Treasure hunting was no longer part of his life. His whip had been packed away since he returned from Cuzco in September 1942; right after Brody had been killed.

That day in Peru flooded back to him. They were hot on the trail of the legendary storm god. It could make the world a better place: rain in the Midwest to help the crops, calmer storms over the Atlantic for easier passage, but then again…storms in the Sahara, drought in the rainforest; it could easily cause world chaos. The Incans saw the danger in this. They hid the idol away in a temple deep in the forest, away from the 'wrong hands,' where it had been untouched for centuries. This piece would make an excellent addition to the Museum's collection; and it would be kept safe where nobody could use it for their own profit.

Indy had found the location of the Incan storm god, and after some coaxing, convinced Brody to come with him to find it. What started as a tough, but still reasonably nice day took a turn for the worst when they ran into other so-called archeologists who were interested only in selling the idol on the Black Market. Of course, Indy and Brody found the entrance to where the idol was kept before the others did; which led them into trouble they would never escape.

The raiders pulled guns, and forced them against a wall. Indy made a few remarks relating that they won't be able to get past the first booby trap or something to that effect. The raiders 'insisted' that Indy help; and he said he wouldn't help unless they freed Brody. They shot him. They shot them both. They then went after the idol. Indy was right. The raiders got themselves locked in the idol chamber and who-knows-what happened to them. By the time Indy got to the radio, Brody was dead.

Indy made a full recovery, but losing a friend and collogue was enough. He packed away his hat, coat, gun and whip. If he ever saw them again, it would be too soon.

Indy sighed, and resumed reading the next day's lesson plan.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

It was now February 3rd. Indy had yet to definitively identify Anna as his and/or Marion's daughter. Still, he was curious. He needed to know for sure. But she was only another student. He had no plausible explanation for delving into her personal life. _Just another student…_Just then, he had an idea. He could get to know her without revealing anything. He would assign a family genealogy report, to outline what she knew, and find out about her upbringing. He would give it to the whole class, and then nobody would be suspicious. He grinned, feeling good about his decision. He would put his plan in motion on Monday.

* * *

"Alright, class, as you know we've been studying the ancient origins of civilization, most recently we've studied the Greeks. You will now study your own origins. Finding your roots, and what has influenced your life the most. Are you related to a famous author? Is Clara Bow your great aunt? Find out and have fun. Your final paper will be due two weeks from today."

* * *

The pale moonlight drifted through Indy's study windows, and played light and shadows across the stack of family history projects. It was getting close to two o'clock in the morning, and he sat on the sofa, enthralled in Anna Ravenwood's paper.

* * *

I could tell you that I had the average childhood; that I grew up with brothers and sisters in a beautiful home with a stay at home mother and a working father. If I told you that, I'd be a liar.

My mother was born in 1906 to Abner and Katherine Ravenwood. Abner was an archeologist, constantly on the move collecting rocks and artifacts. Katherine was running the house while he was away. She loved her life, husband, and daughter dearly. In the winter of 1917, she caught the influenza virus. She died soon after. Abner was devastated.

All he had left of his beautiful wife was eleven year old Marion. He decided to give up his passion and raise her, at least until she was old enough to come with him.

He started his journeys again in 1921, dragging Marion with him. Although she was young, she proved to be a valuable assistant. When she wasn't helping Abner, she was constantly getting into mischief; bringing home animals or getting into fights.

Then she met father. He was a student of Abner's starting in 1922. Despite being significantly older than her, Marion fell madly in love with him, and him with her (Abner wasn't pleased with this).

In the summer of 1923, Abner caught wind of an artifact he'd been after for years: the headpiece to the staff of Ra, (Ra was the Egyptian sun god). The three set off to a city near Cairo, Egypt, and went in search of the artifact. They found out it was being kept in an empty chamber in one of the Great Pyramids. They found it, and brought it back to the museum Abner had worked for in Chicago. Father continued to travel with them for about three years, then continued his studies elsewhere, (at Abner's prodding), leaving a heartbroken Marion behind.

About a year after Father left, several members of an organization involved on the black market found out about Abner's find, and sought to take the headpiece for their own profit. Abner was shot and killed in his own museum office. Marion found out about this, and escaped with the headpiece, knowing that her father would have wanted it to be safe. Fearing that she would be followed, she stopped at their home only long enough to gather her things. She fled to Nepal, where she had friends from their last visit to the remote area.

She opened a tavern, and made a decent living. Then father came back. Now he was a full-fledged archeologist, just like Abner. He needed the headpiece, but she wasn't sure if she could trust him after he left her. After her tavern was burned down by a man and his cronies who were working with the Nazis who were also after the headpiece, she was more or less stuck with father. They were partners in a long and involved adventure, finding the Lost Ark of the Covenant, and their dying spark was re-kindled. When it all ended in December 1936, she stayed with him for a while. When she found out she was pregnant, she left, not wanting to upset him.

She returned to Nepal, where she found help to rebuild her Inn, and gave birth to me on September 16th, 1937. I was named for my father, Indiana, because he was a good man, at least, that's what Mom told me. From a very young age, Mother taught me to stand up for myself and others, and never come to depend on anything or anyone.

I loved to help Mother, serving drinks, tending to weary travelers, and even cleaning up. At night, Mother would talk to me about her life traveling with Abner and Father. It seems it was very difficult, but it was what she loved doing, and she told me it was all worth it. When we were through, I would often sneak up to the attic and look at all of the trinkets Mother had kept over the years of adventures. I went to grade school with the local children, and I am fluent in the language spoken there. They didn't have a high school.

I saved every penny I had to come to the states for more schooling, and Mother helped. I came here in the summer of 1954, and I continue to send a letter back home to Nepal every week.

Maybe this sounds like the biggest fish tale you've ever heard, but it is the truth, as impossible as it sounds. If you want evidence, my birth certificate only has one name in it, that of Marion Ravenwood, dated 09/16/1937.

That is my family history, at least the stuff that affected my life. Of course there's more…great great grandpa something-or-other, a distant cousin twice removed, but those people are only in history. The people and events I told you about made history.

* * *

She hoped her paper would suffice. She swallowed a yawn, exhausted by Sunday's all-nighter. She plopped herself onto the couch, watching the children play in front of her. It wouldn't be long until their mother came home, and she could retire to her room at the other end of the house. She closed her eyes, only for an instant, before she heard a tremendous THUD. Her eyes opened wide, and she saw a wooden stool tipped over in the kitchen. She sprang to two year old Alex who was now crawling along the counter top in the direction of the cookie jar. She plucked him off it just in time to see five year old Harriet trying to draw on the family's brand-new television set with a blue crayon. "Just wait 'til your mother gets home," Anna said firmly, and the redhead hung her head and dejectedly went back to playing wit her doll. As if on cue, the doorknob rattled and Julia Cook entered.

"I'm home!" the tall blonde cried. She was fairly young, only about thirty one years old. She was slim, but by no means skinny. Her sapphire eyes twinkled with the joy of motherhood, Anna remembered the same look in her own mother's eyes. Julia's mouth spread into a wide grin, faint laugh lines beginning to emerge. The kids toddled to her, and embraced her legs, considering they couldn't reach much higher. "There are my little darlings. I hope they were good for you."

"Oh? Yes, they were great." Anna said, swallowing another yawn. She couldn't take much more of this, she needed sleep. Julia saw this.

"What do you say I give you Saturday off? Darren will be home, he can be Mr. Mom for the day." She winked, and patted Anna on the back, "Go hang out with your friends, shop, do whatever you need to."

"First thing I need to do is sleep," Anna said, stifling yet one more yawn. She treated herself to a luxurious stretch, and smiled. She liked Julia. She was sure Mother would agree with her choice of a house to board in and her job to pay for it. She was a live-in babysitter, watching two youngsters while their mother worked the weekdays from four o'clock to eight-thirty; and in return she got free board in the guest room, and a small salary. Anna thanked her host, and left for her room.

She sprawled herself on the bed, her lean frame sinking into the down comforter. Her dark hair fanned out around her head. It wasn't quite as dark as her mother's, partially due to being out in the sun all day, and probably partially due to genetics. She probably had her father's hair; thick, brown, and unruly. For the most part she kept it tied back, out of the way. Occasionally her bangs would escape, but that didn't bother her. Her mother said she had her father's flashing hazel eyes. Other than that, she was a spitting image of her mother. She liked that. She didn't entirely like the idea of looking like someone she'd never met.

In a way, she hoped she'd find him. She'd like to meet the man that won over her mother, twice; the one who had the secret, grand adventures, including finding the Lost Ark. Indiana…something. Mother never had told her what his last name was, and Anna was sure there was more that one Indiana out there. For now, finding him would have to wait. All she wanted right now was to finish her schooling, and go home to help Mother.

* * *

He had to tell her. He had to fill in the missing pieces. That was all there was to it. She was his daughter. She was seventeen, now. She had a right to know. But, then again, he had a right to remain silent. His head spun. To tell, or not to tell…If he did, it would open a whole new world for them both. If he didn't, he wouldn't interfere with her ambitions for life, and he would continue to live in the way he was accustomed to living. What about Marion? She was still in Nepal; trying to make it alone. _No_, she had a daughter to help her. His daughter. Crap. He stood up, and decided to abuse the wall by repeatedly banging his forehead against it. He went into the classroom, and waited for the bell to ring.

Class went by in the usual way, he lectured, drew a few diagrams on the blackboard, and they took notes. Occasionally they opened their textbooks. Finally, the bell rang.

"Anna?" he did his best to keep his composure. "Could I please speak to you regarding your paper?"

"Yeah sure; did you like it?" She asked innocently.

"Yes, yes…would you please meet me in my office after school?"

"Yeah, I'll be there."

* * *

Indy's heart raced. How would he tell her? _I am your father. _No, that sounded too cheesy. _Hello, there, daughter of mine._ No, too familiar. He'd only known her for a month. Should he discuss Marion? No, that wouldn't be right. Surely she knows Marion better that he does. After all, Marion raised her. He shook his head. What was he doing? Why was he doing it? He blew air out through his teeth. An idea came to him. He reached to an upper shelf in his office, where he kept most of his artifacts to share with the class. Buried in the bottom of a box, wrapped tightly in white cloth, was a bronze medallion-type item, with an amber crystal slightly above where the center mark would be. There were raised symbols on either side. When it was held up to the sun correctly, a beam of vibrant light shone through the crystal. The headpiece to the Staff of Ra. He still had it after all these years. Surely she would recognize this from her mother's adventures. A knock at the door. His eyelids fluttered as he released a long, calming sigh. "Come on in, the door's open."

"Hello, Dr. Jones. What's up?" she said, having no idea what lay ahead of her.

He put the headpiece on the desk between them. "Do you recognize this?"

She picked it up carefully, and ran her fingers lightly over the inscription. She turned it, noting markings on both sides. Then she held it up to the window. The midday sun was transformed into one single beam that lit the entire room. Anna's eyes widened. Her murmur was barely audible. "The headpiece to the Staff of Ra…"

"Yup."

Her voice was almost accusing, "Where did you get this?"

_Here goes everything._ "I'm Indiana."


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

"I'm Indiana."

Her brain couldn't comprehend what he just said. Her civilizations teacher had just said he was Indiana. He had the artifact that played a prominent role in getting her mother's tavern burned down. It couldn't be right. She laughed nervously. "No, no you're not."

"Yes, I am." He pulled out some old newspapers and opened them to several key articles. RAIDERS OF THE LOST ARK. His picture appeared beneath the title. ARK OF COVENANT FOUND. His picture was there, too. He placed a small, faded picture next to the articles; it was of him and Mother. She shook her head in confusion. Her eyes widened even more to a look of complete and utter disbelief. Her pulse quickened, and her breathing became faster and shallower. Finally, he pulled out the items Mother had described so many times: a small hand gun, a beat-up leather jacket, a well-worn, wide brimmed fedora, and a hand braided leather bullwhip. Her expression changed from disbelief to shock. Then she blacked out.

* * *

Indy leapt over the desk to kneel by his daughter's unconscious form, barely in time to see what had caused her to drop. He looked up at the young man holding a rifle, back end up. The boy looked rather nervous. He spared a quick glance in Anna's direction, and determined she had only been knocked out. He then turned his attention back to the attacker. He was no more than eighteen, probably not even out of high school. In fact, Indy recognized him as a student who dropped out several weeks ago.

"Come with me," the youth said quickly. He was breathing heavily; obviously unsure of what he was doing.

"Why?" Indy said, rising slowly from his crouching position.

"The boss needs your expertise." He replied.

"In what, exactly?" Indy edged toward his desk, only a few feet behind him.

"Archeology. What else?" the boy grinned.

"I'm a bit rusty, I'm afraid…" _Just about three more feet…_

You'll remember you're training, don't you worry." The boy was gaining confidence, Indy had to be careful.

"There are others who have done more in that field than I have, why not one of them?" _Just another foot…_

"Boss wanted the best…the one and only Indiana Jones."

"There's a name I haven't heard in a while." He admitted freely. He was backed against the desk now; he fumbled his right hand discreetly among the items on it. He found what he was looking for, and grinned inwardly, hoping the boy wouldn't notice that he no longer held power over him. "I wouldn't be afraid to bring it back, though!" Indy swung his whip over his head, and cracked it in front of him. The boy stood in wonder, seeming to forget that he still held a loaded gun. Just what Indy was waiting for. He cracked his whip again, hitting the boy's hand and knocking the rifle out of his reach. The boy stood in bewilderment, resembling a deer in headlights; torn between facing the onslaught and fleeing to safety. "Back away," Indy said, cracking his whip again for emphasis. The boy stepped back. Indy grinned. He liked this. "Keep going." The boy refused to move, and was looking at something over Indy's shoulder. He turned around and saw something large and heavy swinging toward his face. The next thing he remembered was waking up in what slightly resembled a jail cell.

He sat up from his position of lying on the floor, and surveyed his surroundings. He was in a cell, alright, his daughter on the floor next to him. On the other side of the bars, on the opposite wall, was a doorway, which led up a short flight of stairs. He could see sunlight coming in through it. He peered around, and saw a man sitting at a desk playing with a deck of cards. His coat, hat, gun, and trusty whip were on the desk, too. The window beside the desk was open, and a fresh, sea-smelling breeze wafted into the room. _Somewhere near the ocean…_Indy thought. The floor creaked, and the building seemed to lurch forward. _On the ocean…great. Absolutely brilliant._ Indy groaned, and rubbed his left cheekbone where he'd been hit. There was an open wound, and it was still bleeding slightly. He'd figured he'd only been out for a couple of hours; three tops. He rose to his knees at the sound of approaching footsteps.

A man in his mid-to-late fifties entered. He was about six feet tall, slender, well built. He had a long face with a pointed chin, and snow white hair combed back neatly. He wore a tan, tailored suit with a white shirt and no tie, and he held no ill-will toward wearing showy jewelry. His leather boots announced his arrival long before he was in view. He reeked of arrogance. "Doctor Henry Jones Jr. Or should I call you Indiana?" He smirked, revealing a single gold tooth in the two otherwise complete rows of teeth.

"Doctor Jones should suffice." Indy replied, watching his movements carefully.

"You really should clean that up," the man said, referring to Indy's wound. He moved purposefully about the room; much the way a shark would before it made its move. "I believe you know of an old associate of mine."

"And who might that be?"

"One mister Renee Belloq. Of course, as you know, he is deceased. A shame, really. He spoke quite fondly of you."

Indy remembered him. That sorry fool stole everything he'd worked so hard to get. He'd risked his life for the museums, and Belloq nearly made him lose it. He remembered sitting on the ground somewhere in the Amazon, holding a golden idol that he'd nearly died trying to get. Belloq only smiled, and his words echoed through Indy's head. "Again we see that there is nothing you possess which I cannot take away." He remembered looking up at him from the Well of the Souls, where Belloq had called down to him, "Perhaps in a thousand years, even you may be worth something!" Indy remembered him.

"He told me you were brilliant at…how do you say it…cheating fate? You seemed able to avoid death no matter what happened. That could prove a useful skill."

Indy didn't like the direction this was taking. "Why would this prove useful to you?"

"We, that is, myself and my associates, happened upon the ruins of an ancient city in the depths of the forests of Peru. We believe that great wealth may be acquired there. In fact, we are currently en route as we speak. Surely you remember the idol I spoke to you on the phone about?"

"Why should I help you?"

"You may get a cut of the prize." The man's voice became deadly serious "And if you don't…" He nodded in the direction of Anna, still on the floor. "We'll get…creative." With that, he turned on his heel and sauntered back up the stairs.

Anna stirred, and groggily lifted her head. "What happened?"

"We've been kidnapped."

"Oh. Am I dreaming?"

"Nope."

"Darn." She sat up, and gingerly felt the lump that had appeared on the back of her head. "So, you're Indiana. Well, nice meeting you. Wish you could have been there for us. I'm sure we would have gotten along quite well." She stood. "Alright, if you are who you say you are, I can see why'd you'd end up here, but what does this whole situation have to do with me?"

Indy hung his head, not wanting to deal with anything except what to do next. "Look, kid, you were just in the wrong place at the wrong time."

"Thanks to you!" her voice rose. She didn't need this right now. All she needed was a high school diploma and some money. Any thoughts of such things were shattered by the man who claimed to be the one and only Indiana. "You were the one who called me into your office in the first place! How do I know that you're not in on this whole thing?"

"If I was, do you really think I'd be in here too? I'm bruised, battered, and bleeding. If I was in on this, you'd think I would be smart enough not to hurt myself too bad."

_He had a point._ "Fine. I get it. How do we get out?" If this man was who he claimed, than he could probably save them both. And that was all she wanted; to get out.

"We don't. We wait."

"What?" _How could that help us?_

"Right now, we need to keep the status quo. They need me to get what they're after. Until they've got what they want, they can't do anything. If we try to escape now, we'll only end up back here."

"What's that suppose to mean? If we get out, we can run, and find help, and--"

"No we can't. We're stuck here. We're out at sea going to wherever the heck they want to go."

Anna scoffed and slumped against the wall. She realized that he was right. She felt the waves gently rocking the ship. She saw the man guarding their cell, entranced with his cards; the keys buckled against his hip. She rolled her eyes and sighed. "So...we wait?"

"Yes, we wait."

* * *

_Well, this stinks._ Indy sat on the floor, waiting. He looked at Anna who slept restlessly against the wall. _Why did she have to get involved? She doesn't deserve this. She has no idea what is going on. This is all my fault, just like Brody._ He cupped his head in his hands, and shook it slowly, in hopes that he might clear it. He looked up at the sound of approaching boots.

"As I'm sure you've guessed, we intend to use you to retrieve the idol. We will dock in Mexico when we cross the border. We will then fly into Cuzco, Peru and make our way to the temple in the surrounding area, where you will help us." He paced slowly in front of the cell, stopped, and grinned. "By the way, we've never been properly introduced. You may call me Professor Damien Picarde." With that, he left, shouting orders to those above deck.

Indy turned and looked longingly at his whip and revolver on the desk. How he wished he could have used them. He sat back roughly, disturbing Anna.

"Have we docked yet?" she asked, irritated.

"No. we have to cross the border first."

"What?! What border? What are we doing crossing the border? Are they out of their minds?"

"I guess so."

"Will they let me go when we get there? I'm of absolutely no use to them; I don't know anything at all about archeology." She looked at Indy.

He ignored the direct insult to his teaching and replied. "No; they're using you as a playing card. They know I will do what they want, so long as they don't hurt you. If they get rid of you, they lose their card."

Anna stared. "Well, why do you care? You don't even _know_ me. I'm just another student, as far as you're concerned." She crossed her arms in front of her, and turned her back to him. She didn't care. This wasn't her problem. If he wanted to 'protect' her, that was his own stupid decision. She could take care of her own needs; after all, that's what she'd been doing for as long as she could remember.

"Anna," that was the first time he'd said her name since he'd called her into his office back at the school, "I don't know what you've been through, I have no idea what this is like for you, suddenly meeting your long-lost dad. But we really need to focus on getting out of here. We can save the other stuff for our flight home." he sounded more and more like the Indiana that Mother had described. She couldn't help but smile, if only for a second, before she turned to face him again.

"Fine. First thing's first, what the heck am I going to call you? Dr. Jones? Henry? I'm certainly not calling you 'dad,' and I can't call you Indiana; that's _my_ name." she grinned at that, finally feeling proud of it. Indy laughed.

"Indy will do, thanks."


	5. Chapter 5

* * *

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

Together they decided it best to escape at the docks. The airport would be too crowded for an effective escape, while they'd probably be bound and gagged between the city and the temple. Now they only had to figure how exactly they'd get out.

* * *

"When the guard leaves, I think. We've got about five minutes between shifts when nobody is in here." Anna whispered.

"You're forgetting that the guard always takes the key with him," Indy countered. A loud foghorn announced the presence of the docks, letting them know their time was limited. Outside, the sun was beginning to set. It would only be about a half an hour until Picarde and his crew would disembark.

"Can't you just hit him, or something?"

"He's never close enough. Don't you think I'd've tried if I could?"

Anna's eyes lit up with an idea. "I've got it. I'll take the guard"

Indy didn't have time to argue. Just then, their captor stood and yawned, ready for his shift to end.

"Hey!"

Indy shot her a glance, "What are you doing?"

"Trust me," she said through smiling, clenched teeth. She turned her attention back to the guard. "Wanna see a trick?" she fumbled through the body of her full, dirty skirt and pulled out a small, wooden toy marked Duncan Imperial. She slipped the end of the string on her middle finger and dropped it to the floor, where it reached the end of the string, and promptly zipped back up. The guard approached; his attention captured. "Have you ever been to Paris?" Anna asked, all the while repeatedly throwing the toy down, sometimes letting it spin on the end of the string for a few moments before bringing it up. The guard nodded. She grinned. "Well, then I'm sure you've seen the beautiful sight of this," she made a few quick motions with her hands, manipulating the string between them while the yoyo continued to spin. When she finished, she held a crude two-dimensional image of the Eiffel Tower. She dropped the loops of string, and the toy obediently returned to her hand. "How about the circus? Ever been to one of those?" Again, the guard nodded. This time Anna threw the yoyo to her side, where it spun on the end of the string while performing a wide arc from her hand, down to her ankles, then to her other side. She intercepted the string with her index finger, and the yoyo swung around and landed back on the string. "Man on the flying trapeze." She said simply, and bounced the string causing the toy to, once again, come back to her hand.

"We don't have time for games," Indy hissed, barely loud enough for Anna to hear. She didn't hear him. Either that, or she was just ignoring him.

"Being a traveler, I know you've done this." Anna stepped back, and judged the dimensions of the cell before throwing the toy forward, causing it to go full circle beside her before she silently called it back. "Around the World." The guard stood, very amused, and Indy rolled his eyes. "You might want to step closer for this next one, it's really fast, and you probably wouldn't see it from where you're at. The guard moved forward to about a foot from the widely spaced bars. Anna prepared herself for her next trick. "I like to call this one Knockout!" She hurled it forward with full force, hitting the man on the bridge of the nose, and he staggered back, startled and in pain. He tripped over the chair at the desk, and fell to the floor, banging his head on the corner of the desk as he knocked it over. He rolled to the side, now unconscious. Indy's hat, coat and gun lay at the man's feet while his whip was caught on the corner of the desk.

Indy stared at his daughter, a bemused expression in his face. "Nice." Anna grinned, obviously feeling pretty pleased with herself. "Now how do we get the keys?" They both looked around. The man was too far out of reach, and there was no way of moving him closer. Unless...Indy moved to get a better look at where his whip was situated. It was loosely draped over one corner of the overturned desk in a reasonably neat coil. There was just enough room for something the size of his fist to slip through the space between the whip and desk surface. He grinned. "Do you think you could get that toy of yours to go through there?" Anna raised an eyebrow, and nodded. "Do it."

She flung the yoyo at the whip, where it wound around one section of coil several times and stopped. With a quick motion, she jerked the whip off of the corner, where it landed just within reach. Indy grabbed it, and worked to remove the yoyo string. He was about to break it loose when Anna snatched it from him. "Don't you dare break that! I can still use it." She quickly untangled the string and handed the whip back to Indy, then carefully wound up the yoyo. Indy sighed; he would never understand kids and their toys. He uncoiled his whip, and cracked it outside the bars. It wrapped itself around the man's foot, and Indy pulled him closer. When the man was close enough, he unbuckled the keys, and unlocked the door.

They ran to the upper decks, stopping once long enough for Indy to grab his things. They leapt to the top step, Indy in front, cracking his whip before him like he'd done so many years before. The two dodged crew members left and right, and dove into a lifeboat, releasing the pulley system as they went. The tiny vessel dropped at a dizzying speed, and landed with a splash in the dark waters below. It was almost nightfall now, and they disappeared in the shadows of the docks. Within minutes, they had tied the boat and were in a cab to the airport.

* * *

The airport was bustling with activity; people entering and exiting the gates, in line for tickets, and surrounding the luggage carousel. Planes were taxiing on the runway, ready to unload their passengers or about to take flight. Indy and Anna stood waiting in line for the next available flight out of…wherever they were. The only English speaking teller addressed them, "Next."

"Could we please get two one way tickets back to the United States?" Anna asked her.

"We're not going back to the States," Indy said, determination on his face and in his voice. "At least, not yet." Anna looked questioningly at him, hoping for an 'I need to use the restroom first' or some other ridiculous excuse; which she never got. "We're going to Cuzco."

"Why—W-What are you talking about?" Anna stammered.

"They can't get their hands on that idol. If I'm not there to get it for them, they'll still go after it. They were only hoping to make their part easier. The idol isn't safe until there is no way they can get it."

"Ugh, fine, I'll come along, but only to make sure you don't hurt yourself. Two tickets to Cuzco, Peru."

Indy dug into his pockets for money, and found none. Picarde and his crew did a thorough job of searching him. He looked around the large waiting area, and caught sight of a door reading EMPLOYEES ONLY. "C'mon, let's go." He pulled Anna by the elbow through the crowd, then through the door.

* * *

"Good day, I'm here to bring the captain his dinner before he takes off tonight." Anna smiled innocently to the young security guard at the gate. "He doesn't like to fly on an empty stomach." The man of about twenty five years eyed her suspiciously. She was dressed in the traditional uniform, and pushed a large cart, complete with covered platter and tablecloth.

Indy reached out from his place on the bottom of the cart and flicked Anna's ankle with the back of his hand. _Can this possibly go any slower?_

Anna realized he was a bit cramped and uncomfortable, but her feminine charm didn't work instantaneously. She leaned over the cart slightly, and batted her eyes at the officer. "It's getting cold," She stepped to the side of the cart, and cocked one hip. "He doesn't like it cold."

The man smirked, and stepped closer. "I'll let you through, on one condition." Anna felt dirty just looking at him. She hid her disgust well.

"What would that be?"

"Meet me at Pablo's restaurant after your captain is done with his meal." He was close enough for Anna to smell him. She didn't like that one bit.

"Of course. Eight o'clock sound alright?"

"Just perfect." The young man was daring enough to lean in for a kiss, but Anna evaded it to where he planted one on her cheek rather than her lips. He stepped back to his post, and Anna gave him a winning smile as she passed.

She tried, with great difficulty, to push the serving cart, and was relieved when two hands appeared from beneath the tablecloth to help her along. Together, they rounded a corner to a service hallway where nobody was around. Indy rolled out from under the cart and groaned. She glared at him.

"You owe me big." She spat every word like a curse onto Indy, and roughly wiped her face where the guard had made contact.

Indy had no problems getting onto the plane, considering he was escorted by a 'flight attendant' and found a seat near the back. He handed Anna her clothes as soon as he sat down. "Oh, miss? Would you kindly get me something to drink? Or perhaps a bag of peanuts?" He joked. He couldn't resist.

"Ha, ha. Very funny." She snatched her things, and hurried to the rest room, where she changed back into the skirt and blouse she had been wearing before. She returned to her seat, and the plane steered away from the loading area.

Indy watched the ground carefully, knowing that they could still be in danger. If Belloq did indeed talk about Indy, Picarde would know that Indy wouldn't run away. He would follow as soon as the boat docked. He shifted his gaze to Anna sitting next to him; intently reading a small pamphlet on Cuzco. What was he doing dragging her with him? He was reminded of her paper; of what she wrote of Marion's childhood and how Abner dragged her wherever he went. He hoped it wouldn't come to that. But he could use her help; after all, he wasn't as young as he once was. "Anna?"

"Hmmm? She looked up from her pamphlet.

"Partners?" He asked. "There is no way we can get through this on our own. And if you agree, I promise it will be worth your time."

"Yeah, of course, no problem." She consented, and resumed her reading. She was smart enough to know when she needed help. That was something she had taught her mother, instead of the other way around. She resumed her reading. She might as well store up as much information as her brain would hold on Cuzco; they were going to need it.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

Carts and Bicycles rushed through the streets, delivering people and goods through the city. The smell of foods and animals blended together, creating an unusual, although pleasant scent. Dirt was rising in clouds from underfoot, not being moist enough to become effectively packed. The season seemed unusually dry. Anna stood on the sidewalk, trying to translate a map, or find someone who spoke English, whichever came first. Indy walked up to her and handed her something that resembled a sausage on a stick. She stared at it, and reluctantly took a bite. To her surprise, it was rather tasty. She devoured it; glad for real food, not just peanuts or whatever the heck Picarde had been giving them.

Indy took advantage of her temporary inability to talk. "Follow me, I've got an idea." He led her to a small alleyway in a residential area behind the tiny airport. There sat several vehicles about twenty or so years old, rusted and unused. They walked among the trucks and cars, and found a small motorbike that looked to be from WWII. Indy knelt beside it. It was rusty, but not as bad as some of the others. It was salvageable. After about thirty or so minutes of tinkering and stealing a few spare parts from the other vehicles, along with some gas from an unattended delivery truck, the motorbike was running. Indy hopped on, and gestured for Anna to do the same. She hopped on behind him, and they drove off to the edge of the city.

It didn't take long to find a small trail meandering through the trees. They took it, and continued along it for several hours, hoping to find the temple.

"Okay, I know we've passed that tree before." Anna quipped.

"No, we haven't. All the trees look the same. You're just imagining things."

She scoffed, and stared at the ground whizzing by beneath them. She shrieked. "Ah! Look! My button! I lost that almost an hour ago! See? I told you we were going in circles!" There was no response from Indy. He only kept driving. "Why don't we pull over and ask for directions?"

"I know where I'm going." He said icily. "Besides, who is there to ask? We're miles from the city."

Anna looked around. "We could ask him," she said, pointing to a native who looked to be gathering a kill from a trap.

"No. We don't have time. He probably doesn't speak English anyway. And I'm a bit rusty on my Spanish."

"It wouldn't hurt to try." Anna pointed out. Indy continued to drive the bike along the trail, ignoring Anna's remark. "C'mon, try?" She pleaded. Indy released an aggravated sigh and looped back around to the native.

Indy stepped off of the bike, and made an effort to speak to him. "To…tu…hablas engli—ingles?" He hoped he didn't insult him in anyway.

The native grinned. "Yes. Little. You need help?"

Indy reluctantly nodded his head, and Anna broke in. "We're looking for a temple. Maybe others have been there. Do you know where it is?" she spoke slowly and clearly. The native nodded, and began walking along the trail; in the opposite direction from their initial course. "Told ya." She said, moving to let Indy get back on in front of her.

They followed the man for several miles along a little used trail meandering through the forest. After a while, the path became so overgrown that they were forced to leave the bike behind. Together the three moved cautiously among the trees, where their course opened into a clearing. In the center of the clearing stood a towering Inca pyramid. Its great stairs reached to the very top; their stairway to the heavens. Vines and other forest growth crept up the sides of it, making a home for themselves in the crevices of the stone. At the base of the pyramid were several scattered ruins of other buildings, possibly old markets where small animals could be bought to sacrifice to the gods. Other items such as old pots and a toy here or there rested peacefully on the ground where they have laid for centuries. A stone pathway wondered aimlessly through the ruins, and eventually led to a corridor cut into the pyramid; probably the entrance. Indy stood in awe, remembering the golden days that had been buried so long ago. He grinned, happy to be back. His thoughts were interrupted by an unnatural click from directly behind him.

He whirled, instinctively grabbing his whip and snapping it at the source of the sound. As he did so, the shotgun fired, but it was diverted enough by the whip that the bullet missed him by less than a meter. He recognized the gun's holder to be the youth that had attacked them in his office in the states. He cracked the whip again, whirling it over his head. The boy stood his ground. More of Picarde's crew emerged from the surrounding area. They moved carefully about him, much the way a pride of lions does before the kill. He reached for his revolver tucked away against his right side and fired a warning shot at the closest enemy. The man jumped back in response, and aimed his own gun. Indy dove to the side, knocking Anna over as well.

She regained her footing, and stared in bewilderment at the scene around her. She couldn't move. As much as she wanted to help, or just run and hide, her feet wouldn't budge. She heard Indy shout at her to duck; and she did so without a second thought. She trusted him not to get her killed. That seemed to be her only option at the moment.

Indy swung a hard left hook at the man standing behind Anna as she hid behind the nearest ruin, then he was instantly latched on to by another who had come up at his side. Indy jammed his elbow hard into the man's ribcage, causing him to double over. Indy took advantage of this, and vaulted over him to kick the gun from the boy's hands. He cracked his whip out in front of him to ward off the others.

Anna sprung from her hiding place at the man in front of her, leaping onto his shoulders and pulling him to the ground in the process, then found a club-like branch and hit him over the head. _So this is how Mother learned to control those bar fights…_

The men seemed to keep coming; as soon as one was down, another came out of nowhere to replace him. The sounds of the snapping whip sounded loud and clear through the otherwise tranquil forest, accompanied by a symphony of gunshots. Anna had now managed to pick up a machete and did her best to fend off any who came her way. She weaved among her enemies, moving closer and closer to Indy with each step.

Indy's whip danced above his head, and struck with the speed of sound. He aimed his hand gun and shot at the youth that had first attacked them, and discovered he was out of ammunition. He noticed Anna holding the machete and shouted at her. When no reply came, he groaned, and swung a punch at the young man. _That was for cutting my class! _His eyes darted around the area for any form of weapon he could use for close combat. He caught sight of a small table, on which were several more machetes and a couple of pistols. _Damn, they're too far away._ As he continued to fight, he noticed an archway between himself and the table that still stood, mostly intact. He ducked beneath the youth's fist that was aimed at his jaw, and rolled about ten feet in the direction of the fixture. He was close enough now. Indy leapt to his feet, and cracked his whip at the arch. It obediently wrapped around it, and he swung to the table. Just as he landed, the arch started to give way. Anna noticed this, and sprinted as fast as she could to reach it. She skidded through the dust cloud, and stopped on the other side. The Arch collapsed, creating a smoke screen for the two to escape. Indy grabbed a pistol and they both ran into the temple.

Inside, the walls wore beautiful carvings, intricately woven around the support columns. The floor was made of stone, smoothed and polished. The ceiling was tens of feet tall, stretching to the highest reaches of the temple. Aside from a small altar and several benches, the room was otherwise empty. Off to one side there was a stone door inset into the wall. It was only about four feet in height, and seemed to be added as an afterthought. What was behind it they couldn't be sure. Indy moved toward the altar, and up onto the steps around it.

"Indy, what are you doing?" Anna hissed, moving behind one of the columns, in hopes of finding a hiding place.

Indy slowly circled the altar, examining every crevice. There were no holes or cracks that were purposely put there. There were no booby traps, no darts, no counterweights; nothing. The idol wasn't kept here. It was too valuable and too powerful to be kept in the open. He remembered this from his previous trip.

Anna had found a promising shelter in the form of an overturned table, and had sat behind it. Indy walked over to the little door. "It's in here, somewhere behind it. Look for a lever or a switch; I know there's one here somewhere." He cleared away the edges of the door, and tried to pry his fingers into the crevices. It held fast. Anna rose from her hiding place and started toward him.

"How do you know that? Maybe it's supposed to stay shut."

"I've been here before. This was about as far as I got."

"What are you—OOF!" Anna stumbled over a vine that decided to grow in an awkward loop jutting out of the cracks in the floor. She immediately knew that she was going to lose her balance whether she wanted to or not, and, hoping to retain some dignity, she chose to fall against a pedestal rather than land on the stone tiles. She knocked into it, and it began to give way. Not entirely expecting this, she realized that she was fighting a losing battle with gravity and tumbled to the floor in an unbecoming pile. The little door moved sideways enough to allow Indy through. Anna grunted, and sat up to watch Indy disappear through the little door. "Wait for me!"

"Hurry up then!" Indy called from the darkness.

Anna moaned, and followed, nearly on his heels. She leapt through the doorway, and, to her dismay, discovered the room's lack of a floor. She fell down a short flight of stairs, and barreled into Indy, knocking him over as well.

Indy sat up. "Alright, where did you get your complete lack of coordination? I know _I'm_ not that clumsy."

Anna blew air up at her bangs that hung over her eyes. "Honestly, I have no idea."

Indy half-laughed, remembering his own father in the castle on the Austrian-German border; hitting him over the head with a pot, dropping the lighter thus setting the place on fire, and triggering the dropping stairway with that chair. He also had a sneaking suspicion that the Nazis didn't really shoot the tail off of their plane. "Maybe clumsiness skips a generation."

Anna looked at him curiously, not knowing what he was referring to. He shook his head, and gestured for her to follow him. She stood, using a hook attached to the wall to support her. This inadvertently triggered the device to close the door behind them; which wasn't necessarily a bad thing. As the door closed, Indy stopped, tilted his head skyward and exhaled loudly.

"Shut up. I know." Anna now felt as if she were the cause of all the world's problems. She certainly was the cause of theirs. All she could do was close her eyes tightly and hope she would miraculously become un-jinxed.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

Marion Ravenwood sat on a bench in the small community building in southern Nepal. She brushed the strand of silver from her face to join her otherwise ebony black hair. Her thin frame huddled inside a blue-grey parka; she waited for another letter from her daughter. Small, weather-beaten packages and letters were exchanged between the newly arrived mail pilot and the store owner. Her icy blue eyes scanned the names as they were shuffled into the pilot's sack or stuffed under the counter. The pilot turned, and grinned. "Good Morning Tashi." She smiled back at the young man. He was tall, with short but shaggy black hair hidden under a knit hat, and dark, piercing, yet incredibly warm brown eyes that were framed by squared but soft features. "A nice warm blanket is waiting by the hearth for you; as always."

"I am eternally grateful to you, Mrs. Ravenwood."

"Please, for the thousandth time, call me Marion. And you should know that it's still only 'miss'" She wished she could have changed that. 'Miss' seemed far too…too… She scoffed inwardly, unable to put words to emotions, and settled for questioning Tashi about any mail of a personal nature.

"Sorry _miss_," He added the extra emphasis for her benefit, "But there's none for you this week."

"Are you sure?" She asked, already knowing the answer, but needing to hear it again.

"There is no mail for you this week." The pilot said simply.

Marion hung her head, hoping her daughter hadn't forgotten about her. She chided herself for such thoughts, it was impossible for her dear Anna to forget her mother. But this was strange; the second week in a row that she hadn't sent anything. Over six full months of a letter a week, then she sends nothing. Tashi approached.

"I'm sure she'll send something. She's probably all caught up in midterms. I'm sure she'll write soon, maybe even send you her A+ report card." He laughed gently and put his arm around her shoulders; she was glad for the comfort.

"You're right. She'll be writing again soon." She said; more to reassure herself than anything. Together they walked out of the little building, and out into the freezing snow. The crows' feet at the corners of her eyes became more apparent as she squinted against the cold. "I don't care how long you've lived here; you can never get used to this." She laughed softly as they made their way to her inn. Tashi immediately wrapped the warm blanket around himself, as Marion made her way around the bar. "Blanket for the outside; drink for the inside?" she inquired.

"The usual," Tashi said, not even glancing back at her.

She poured them each a shot of her favorite whiskey, and brought them to the hearth. "You know where the guest room is. I think I'll turn in early." She downed her drink, and made her way to the rear of the little tavern. In her room she found everything the way she had left it: Her thick, warm pajamas lay neatly folded on her bed; extra blankets on the chest by the closet; and Anna's letters in a neat stack on the girl's untouched bed on the opposite wall. Marion moved to her desk, where in the middle drawer on the right side she kept her photographs, most of them of Anna. She pulled out a small stack, and only glanced at each one. She slid the stack away and was about to close the drawer when she felt a sudden urge to find a specific photograph. She pulled out the stack again and set it aside, and continued to look in the rear of the drawer. Buried under an old book she found what she was looking for. A photo of herself and the man she loved; taken soon after they had recovered the Lost Ark. She smiled wearily; years of work and worry showing themselves. "I wish I could've stayed." She tucked the photo back where it was, and put everything else back into its proper place. "I hope you know that." Without even changing clothes, she slipped beneath layers of blankets and drifted to sleep.

* * *

They had been walking in the slowly spiraling underground tunnel for some time, occasionally stopping to catch their breath. In the distance, they heard Picarde and his crew throwing themselves against the little door. They had managed to find a torch and Indy lit it with his new 'lucky charm.' Indy judged that they were roughly one hundred meters down. By now, the tunnel had opened up into a more spacious walkway; the walls adorned with paintings and engraved images.

"Can we – please -- stop for a minute?" Anna huffed between breaths.

"Just one more corner. We'll stop then." He replied; undaunted.

Anna rolled her eyes as she had become so fond of doing. They turned the next corner and she slumped to the dusty floor. Indy remained standing; leaning against a wall for support. He examined the markings on the wall where he stood. Nothing significant. He then thought it best to sit as well. He winced at a sudden pain in his back; not having dealt with anything this strenuous since his last escapade. He certainly wasn't as young as he once was. Anna watched him inquisitively. He saw her; and she looked away.

"I once told your mother that it wasn't the years; it was the mileage. Now I think both are taking their toll." He cringed again as he adjusted his position to face her more. "Y'know you look just like her."

The corner of Anna's mouth flinched at his remark. This was followed by a long pause. A full minute passed before Indy spoke again.

"I loved her."

Anna only raised her eyebrows momentarily as if to say 'yeah right.'

Noticing this, he continued. "No joke. Marion was the best thing to ever happen to me. Loved her. Wanted to marry her. Heck, I still love the woman. Haven't been able to really love anyone else since she left."

"Then why didn't you come after her?"

Her question caught him completely by surprise. He blinked. He didn't know. He honestly had no idea why he never followed her; why he never tried to find her; tried to tell her he loved her and wanted her to be with him. For once in his life, He had absolutely no idea whatsoever. Knowing Anna expected an answer he fumbled, "I—I guess I -- didn't know…I was—supposed--to come after her."

"Pffst." Anna huffed. "You didn't know?" she asked, incredulous. "How could you not know? Guys always make the move. That's how it's always been, and always will be."

"Well, excuse me." Indy said, and moved to stand.

"I'm not done yet," Anna stated.

Indy paused and looked around, "well, I'm only going one direction and Picarde's not even in the tunnel yet or we would've heard him, so just catch up when you decide to come along."

"Not with my break; I'm not done with you."

"What more is there? She left, I screwed up by not following; end of story." He turned to leave.

Anna couldn't believe this. "There's a LOT more! What have you been doing all these years? Have you ever really thought about her, I mean _really_ thought about Mother? And a future with her? Have you been able to be with anyone else without feeling any sort of guilt about not being with her? Did you ever once stop to consider what your not following might have done to her?" Moisture collected in her eyes. "And what about me? You haven't asked me once about what it's been like growing up without a father. You haven't even asked about my life once. Not even one 'how's your mum?' or anything." All of the stress of the last couple of weeks was released as tears started to roll down her face. She curled up and grabbed her knees to her chest, her back to him. She had never felt more alone or uncared for. She wished that Mother was there to hold her. Memories of falling and scraping her hands or bumping her head on the counter played themselves out in her mind. And every time, Mother came to her rescue with a bandage or a bag of ice and always a warm smile. She comforted her when the bigger kids at school took her lunch, and encouraged her to fly to the States. Yet right now, when everything she knew was so far removed and everything around her was alien and unsure, was when she needed her most.

"Indiana…" Indy kneeled down next to her, and very genuinely asked, "How's your mum?"

Anna threw herself at him, wrapped her arms around him as tightly as she could. She buried her face in his leather jacket and grabbed him like she was clinging to life itself. She didn't know why she was hugging the man she currently hated, but it seemed the most natural thing to do. She was still clutching him as he helped her to her feet.

They stood like that for a short while, painting a picture not unlike that of nearly eighteen years ago at the train station. Images of that day melted and morphed themselves into what was happening right then. The sunlight drifted through nonexistent windows, and the train whistle blew faintly in the back of Indy's mind. The steam from the engines wafted over the dusty stone. There was one distinct difference, though. Rather than saying goodbye to a life that could have been, he was greeting a new life where he and Anna would start over together as Father and Daughter.

Her crying had softened to quiet, shuddering breaths, and he held her like he would have had he been there all those years. Anna was the first to break the virtual silence.

"She's fine."

"Hm?" he replied, loosening his embrace enough to turn to her.

"Mother. She's doing fine."

* * *

Picarde stood in the temple, perplexed at the little door. This was the only possible place for Dr. Jones and that wretched brat to have gone. He growled, and turned away from his crewmen. Frustrated, he stared at the dusty stone beneath him. _When I get my hands on him …wait._ He blinked. There was a streak where dust had been swept aside. Over there…another one. _Footprints._ His eyes followed them near the position of a table that was far past its usefulness. The pedestal near it; something seemed different about it. He moved closer, and discovered that it continued into the floor, rather than merely resting on top of it. He pushed his weight onto it, and heard a soft rumble. The little door was moving. He narrowed his eyes and grinned maliciously. Now things were going his way. He quickly shoved his way past the others and shone his flashlight into the tunnel, and they all descended into the dark abyss.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

What sounded like distant thunder echoed through the corridor. "What was that?" Indy said, startled. He released his daughter and stepped several paces in the direction from which they came. "Oh no…not now." This was the last thing he needed right now. He cursed under his breath as he grabbed Anna and started off in the opposite direction.

"Is there any particular reason why we're running? What was that sound? What's going on?" Anna managed to squeak as her father seemed absolutely set on tearing her arm out of its socket.

"Yes. They got the door open. They're coming after us."

At his words Anna seemed more than willing to run along side him. "Alright. -- Now what?" she huffed.

"I dunno; I'm making this up as I go." He darted around a corner, only to skid to a stop before a large, black, and seemingly bottomless pit. It was roughly seven feet wide and about twenty feet long; the hall continued on the other side, but there was nothing to indicate any form of bridge that might span it, making crossing impossible, or at least improbable. The ceiling, however, opened onto a hole of roughly the same dimensions, but extended upward into blackness. It appeared the one could only go up, or down.

"Aw, crap." Anna groaned.

Indy mumbled angrily to himself as he paced back and forth near the edge. Anna irritably kicked a pebble into the mouth of the pit, and waited several seconds before she heard it plop into shallow water below. She then drooped against the wall. Indy watched her slide herself down the rough surface. His expression changed from anger to curiosity as Anna's shirt cleared away some dirt as she slid. There was a picture painted on the wall behind her. Two figures back to back; crouching in the air above what looked like a river. That was it.

"Anna, come here," Indy said hastily, hoping his half-cocked plan might actually work.

"Now what?" Anna had to ask.

Indy spun her around and linked his arms with hers. "Put a foot against that wall," he said.

"Alright…" Anna replied, confused.

"Okay, now the other one; we're gonna brace our backs against each other," he stated. "Ready? One…two…three." They hoisted themselves into the air above the floor, suspended only by their shoes working with the traction of the walls.

"Wow, we made a bridge." Anna quipped sarcastically.

Indy ignored her remark and went on. "We're gonna walk up there."

"Where? In the ceiling?" Anna was baffled. What was he thinking? Risk their lives going to possible death above a bottomless pit of certain death? He had to be out of his mind.

"Yes, in the ceiling. Alright, let's start off left."

"Your left, or my left?"

"The pit is to _my_ right, so…"

"Right, right. My left."

"Ready, and--"

"Which foot do I move first?"

Indy moaned. "Well, which way are we going?"

"Right-right-right. Left. Got it."

With some effort, they centered themselves over the pit. Above them they could now see a very faint light coming from an opening on the same side as the tunnel they were in, only it was in the shaft about a hundred and fifty feet or so up.

Anna gulped audibly. "Tally ho."

Together they worked their way, slowly but surely, up the shaft and into the opening. The aperture was only slightly smaller width-wise than the tunnel they were in before. Indy lit a torch found on a rack on the wall. The idol chamber blossomed into view. No more than thirty feet in front of them the little gold idol of the storm god rested on a small pedestal covered in wilting plant life. It was in the center of a square room at the end of a short hall covered in ornate patterns and pictographs. At their end of the hall, about five feet in front of them, a thin stone trim stuck out about four inches into the hallway in a continuous line over the top of the hall, stopping about three feet from the floor on either side. On their side of the trim and directly next to it was a crevice carved into the wall, following the line of the trim, only it wrapped around the trim and continued to the end of the hallway roughly halfway up the wall. Below the crevice and just beyond the trim laid two skeletons clad in the fragile remains of slacks and button-down shirts; the would-be raiders of twelve years past.

Anna's breath caught in her throat. "Ohmygodohmygodohmygod…" She backed up.

Indy snatched her before she stepped back into the pit from where they just came. "Don't!" She then rushed forward and he was forced to yank her back and shove her to the floor. "Don't do that either." Anna only blinked, dazed and in shock at the reality around her.

Indy moved carefully up to the trim and crevice, then observed the raiders without crossing the trim. Both were slumped against the wall as if they had fallen there instead of willingly sat down. Neither held a weapon, indicating that they were probably alone. Neither had made it very far before they fell victim to whatever got them, so whatever it was worked quickly; probably before they knew what hit them. Everything about this said danger. Indy crouched, puzzled by the situation. His gaze shifted from the trim to the skeletons to the idol and back. Then he noticed something he hadn't seen before; a small dart; hanging from the lower part of one of the raiders' shirt. The scene before him clicked. Indy rushed over to Anna and tore off a piece of her skirt.

"Hey! What are you doing?" Anna whined.

Indy didn't respond. Instead, he stood about a foot from the trim and wafted the fabric out in front of him. within a heartbeat, a small dart whizzed from within the crevice only to strike the opposite wall rather than flesh.

"C'mon," Indy ducked down and motioned for Anna to follow him. "And whatever you do, don't stand up."

They moved into the idol chamber where Indy determined that there was no danger of getting poisoned darts stuck into them. Indy stood transfixed, his eyes glistening as he remembered all he had been through to find this idol and bring it back to the museum. Memories of his friend filled his mind, and he decided that he would complete this mission for Brody. He sighed and shook his head. "Let's take this thing home." Indy used the fabric from Anna's skirt to wrap the small but powerful idol and she buried it deep in her pocket. As they moved toward the hall, Picarde emerged from the chasm at the end if it, followed by several of his men.

Picarde smirked. "Well, well, well. What do we have here? Doctor Jones, I believe thanks are in order?"

"You're not going to get it. I'm not giving it to you." Indy said with conviction.

"What makes you say that?" Picarde said from the end of the hall.

Indy grabbed the pistol he had taken from the table outside and aimed it at the man. Picarde only laughed.

"Go ahead. Shoot me. Go right ahead."

Behind him he heard Anna gasp. Two voices battled inside his head. One told him to shoot. If he did, they could get away. Picarde dies and his men won't be a problem. _Cut the head off of the snake and the body dies,_ He remembered from years of adventuring.

The other told him not to become what had killed Brody. It told him if he were to shoot, he'd be no better than one of the skeletons on the floor in front of him. It told him not to become a ruthless mercenary like Picarde and his crew. It told him that if he did, He would no longer deserve to be called Indiana Jones, and that he would lose all he had fought to become, as well as lose the daughter he had only just found.

Indy dropped his head. "If I give you the idol, will you leave us alone?"

"But of course. If you give me the idol, I will leave you two here to go on you merry way, just so long as you stay here long enough for me to get back into the city. And if you try to follow me, my men will kill you." He said calmly.

Indy sighed, and nodded at Anna to hand it to him. She fumbled in her skirt for a moment before removing the bundle of fabric.

"That's right. Bring it here." Picarde acted as if he were talking to a dog.

Indy was about to take the idol from Anna when she shot him a look and started to crawl herself. Halfway down the hall she stopped to bind the idol even tighter in its fabric wrapping, then rolled it to Picarde.

He turned to leave. "Goodbye, Doctor Jones. Perhaps we shall meet again." He then tucked the bundle away in a small bag and grabbed a rope that his men had mounted into the wall for their decent. "And remember; let me return to the city. Or my men will hunt you down." Leaving them with that, Picarde and his crew left the way they had come.

Anna crawled back and sat next to her father. They were silent for several seconds before she spoke. "Alright. Let's go."

"Do you want to get shot?" Indy said, staring blankly in front of him.

"No, but I would like my yoyo back."

Indy looked at her questioningly, and with a mischievous grin, she pulled the golden idol from her skirt, now free of its previous wrapping.

"Why you little…" Indy laughed, and climbed to his feet after making sure he was safely in the idol chamber. "Sounds good. Let's get out." He started around the perimeter of the room.

Anna grinned, then paused to think for a second. "But how do we get out without them hearing us? That hall echoes like crazy."

Indy pulled her close to him and pointed up. "There. They always cut a separate air shaft if the room is detached from the main hall. It's still open, or else the plants in here would never be able to survive."

Anna looked up at the tiny hole and once again her loud swallowing was heard. "Thank goodness I'm not claustrophobic."


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

Marion Ravenwood couldn't stand it anymore. She needed to be with her daughter; she needed to know she was still out there. Maybe she was overreacting. Maybe Anna was only caught up in midterm papers or projects. All of this aside, she just plain missed her daughter. Now because of her maternal instincts to be close to her child, she was sitting in the copilot's seat of Tashi's tiny mail carrier.

"Thanks again for letting me tag along," Marion called over the roar of the engine.

"No problem at all, Miss Ravenwood," Tashi smiled back at her. "I must say, I do miss the younger Miss Ravenwood's company."

_Now, there's a sense of propriety,_ She thought. _That will come in handy when he decides to find a girl to settle down with._

"Are you sure you won't come with me?" Marion did her best to make herself heard despite being muffled by her tightly wrapped scarf.

"I suppose I could, I never did take the vacation time I saved up; and we do have some pilots fresh from the flight school waiting for some experience. They can take my route while I'm gone."

They made a banking turn as they came into view of the small airport in western Nepal, where after a short stay at the small lodge type building and a chat with the captain, both were off to the states.

* * *

Due to the fact that the air shaft was a straight shot to the surface, the two made it out of the idol chamber quite a bit earlier than Picarde and his men. Indy was the first to emerge from the small opening in the earth. He squirmed through the hole, and gripped the dry foliage tightly as he climbed up. He sat a few feet from it, and helped Anna through before examining his surroundings.

Apparently they had been in the temple all night, for the sun was barely peeking over the treetops. An orangey glow hung over the forest, giving everything a golden tinge. A few bright stars could still be seen in the sky above their heads. The Temple stood about twenty meters to the west, and the ancient marketplace was visible surrounding it.

"Alright. Now we need to do three things:" Indy said, sitting to gather his strength. "One: Get Picarde; Two: Get the radio; and Three: Hold off his men. If we can do that we're home free."

"Indy, I, --er,--Dad, I, um…" Anna stuttered, not sure what she should now address him as, "I really wouldn't mind if we just got the radio. I wouldn't be disappointed if we didn't get the bad guys."

"You said you wanted your toy back, and we're gonna get it." Indy resolved. "Besides, I've never gone out without the other side getting what they deserve."

"I can buy a new one!" Anna protested, but knew she wouldn't win.

Indy ignored her. "They should be outta there in about thirty minutes; give or take." Let's get over there and radio for help."

"What about numbers one and three?"

"When they come out of the corridor into the temple, Picarde will likely be leading the group. I can grab him."

"How am I supposed to hold off the others?"

Indy thought for a moment. "Use this." He tossed her his bullwhip.

"How…?"

"You mean to tell me your mother never showed you one of these?" Anna shook her head and he rolled his eyes at her. "Give it here, I'll show you." Indy deftly caught it and uncoiled it in one smooth whirling motion. Looping out in front of him, the whip arced gracefully to his side, then with a flicking motion of his wrist and forearm, a loud crack rang around them. He quickly re-coiled it and handed it back. "It's more of a self taught skill, I can only show, not teach."

Anna scowled, and let the whip fall from its looped form. She flung it in front of her and used the same sort of flicking movement, only to have it come back and make a neat slice along her hairline. "Ah!" She quickly dropped it, and her hand moved to her injured forehead. She stared at the whip, then her father, with a look of loathing and hurt.

"You'll get it, try again. This time though, try letting it fall more to your side, not so much in front of you."

Anna reluctantly picked the whip up again, and did as he had said. The whip obediently danced beside her, and a satisfying snap resounded from it. She grinned, in her a new feeling of strength and ability from this tool.

"Go ahead and practice, you'll get the hang of it." Indy moved off toward the temple, and Anna followed with the whip in hand.

Not even a minute later, Indy was working the dials on a small radio transmitter. "Attention, attention; does anybody read me, I repeat, does anybody read me? Over."

Crackling and static were interrupted by a voice with a local accent.

"Yes, this is Cuzco Police. What can I do for you? Over."

Indy elaborated on the situation and fed him their location, before turning off the radio and walking over to Anna, who was still practicing with the whip. He laughed at how quickly she picked up on the talent. Then he became serious. "Let's get this over with." He said to her. Anna nodded, and curled the whip up. They quietly positioned themselves at the entrance into the temple; Indy off to one side, out of sight of anyone inside, and Anna sat rigidly above it. They were poised and ready to spring their little trap.

* * *

Marion and Tashi soon found themselves in the San Francisco airport, claiming what little luggage they had brought with them. Tashi tried to flag down a taxi while Marion clutched a letter from her daughter asking for directions to the return address on it.

"Any ideas?" Tashi asked, no luck outside.

"Everyone I've asked said it's only four blocks from the high school, and that's on the other side of town," Marion said, examining her scribbled directions.

"Let's head out then," Tashi moved to the doors and finally managed to hail a cab.

The two rode in silence on their way to the address on the letter. Marion watched lazily out the window, taking in the surroundings that Anna had come to recognize as home for the past few months. Buildings rushed past, and the car slowed as they entered heavier traffic. They came to a stop as they approached a red light, and Marion's gaze came to focus on a single telephone pole. A poster was plastered to it, and the letters M-I-S could be clearly read on the side visible from the road.

"Let us out here," she said, still staring at the poster. "We can walk the rest of the way."

She absently handed the driver a couple of bills and motioned for Tashi to follow. She walked slowly up the sidewalk as her companion struggled with the bags.

"What's in your head that says we can walk the rest of the way?" Tashi pulled the two suitcases from the back seat and onto the sidewalk, and was horrified to see Marion falling to the cement. He darted over barely in time to catch her unconscious form. Her eyelids fluttered and her breathing was weak and shallow. Her face was deathly pale. Tashi put his overcoat under hear head and looked for someone to help. He glanced up and read the poster on the telephone pole she had been standing by:

_MISSING_

_Anna Ravenwood_

_Age: 17 years_

_Height: 5'7"_

_Approx. 130 lbs_

_Dark brown hair and hazel eyes_

_Last seen on February 21st with high school teacher Dr. Henry Jones Jr._

_If you have any information please contact the San Francisco Police Department._

Just then, Marion began to come to. "Marion, Marion! What happened? Are you alright?" Tashi held her close. "Everything will be alright. We'll find her. Don't worry."

"I'm alright," she whispered, trying to sit up. "Let's get to that house. I need to know for sure."

Tashi helped her to her feet, and grabbed the bags. The walk to the house seemed as if it was only a dream.

* * *

Julia Cook sat quietly on the couch by the telephone; waiting for a call that would never come. She was waiting for a phone call that her friend and charge was safe and sound and out of harm's way and would be home shortly. Alex played in her lap and Harriet tugged on her skirt. She asked her mother yet again, "When will Anna come home?"

Julia sighed, wishing she knew the answer. "I don't know." She told her for what seemed like the millionth time. Just then the doorbell rang. It was a welcome distraction. She rose from the couch and opened the door, Harriet close behind her.

"Anna's back!" the little redhead exclaimed excitedly.

In the door stood a petite woman with kind blue eyes set in a thin face framed by ebony black hair. One silver streak in the dark tresses was the only immediate sign of age. Behind her was a young man of Asian origin.

"Are you Julia Cook?" the woman asked hopefully.

"Yes, I am." Julia said, already knowing who this woman was.

"My name's Marion. Marion Ravenwood? Anna's Mother." She took in a deep breath at the mention of her daughter. "This is Tashi; a dear friend of ours."

A heaviness descended upon them, a shared emotion that was almost palpable.

"Please, come in." Julia offered. "Coffee?" she made her best effort at hospitality. After all, that's all she could really do. Cabinet doors clattered as she fumbled in the kitchen.

"Thank you," Marion said, sitting on the sofa.

Julia returned a few minutes later from the kitchen, coffee mugs in hand. She handed one to each of her visitors before sitting in the chair opposite their positions.

"I saw the poster," Marion admitted, staring into her mug.

Julia's eyes filled slowly with tears. "You can stay as long as you'd like."


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

"So, why exactly do I have to hold them off?" Anna queried from her perch.

"Because I said so, that's why." Indy stated.

"I'm too old for that." Anna countered.

"Well, I am your father, so you still have to listen to me."

"Not to rain on your little parade, but, you weren't there for my life."

Indy thought about this a moment. "I'm your biological dad. It counts." Anna opened her mouth to defend, but Indy cut her off firmly, "IT COUNTS. Now shut up, I think I hear someone."

Inside the temple Picarde and his men had just appeared from within the bowels of the inner sanctuary. They hadn't heard so much as a single breath from the direction of where they left the broken professor and his blasted child, which meant that he was now home free to sell his little friend Illapa.

"You'll fetch a pretty penny, my dear storm god," Picarde said, patting his bag. He pushed his way to the front of his posse, and strode in the direction of the main entrance.

The leather boots were unmistakable. Picarde was coming. The rest of his party would soon follow. Indy waited, poised and ready to leap at the slightest movement from the corridor. Finally, the moment came. Indy sprang from the side and latched onto the tall man; whipping him around and contorting him into a compromising position facing the others. Indy finally held the upper hand, and he liked it.

"What are you waiting for? Get him!" Picarde shouted at his men.

Before the others had a chance to react, Anna was in front of them, cracking the bullwhip above her head, keeping them well away from their boss. "Don't even think about it."

"How the devil did you escape?" the man snarled.

"I'm like a bad penny, I always turn up." Indy grinned. "Now, call off your friends and we'll decide what to do with you."

It was Picarde's turn to smile. "You seem to forget that I have this!" He jerked one of his hands free and reached into his satchel. "A little hurricane sounds nice right about now!" He pulled out the bundled statue that would make him a millionaire. Now was the time he would win. He would be the one who could say the he destroyed the one and only Indiana Jones single-handed. He could say that he was great and powerful, and that he prevailed. He would rule, one way or another. He would rule the world with the power of this idol, or rule with the money he will receive for it. He shook the linen wrapping loose, only to learn that all he held was a worthless yoyo. He howled in fury, hurling the toy into some nearby shrubbery. His men, now unsure of what to do, froze. Anna took advantage of this and snapped the whip at the closest crewman. It struck directly in front of him, and he jumped back.

"Why, I oughtta…" The big man pulled out his gun, only to have it shot from his hand. He looked in the direction from which the bullet had come, and saw Indy aiming at him.

"Care to try that again?" Indy held his revolver steady, still keeping a good grip on Picarde.

The man and the rest of the crew surrendered, and within minutes the thrumming of helicopter rotors could be heard.

* * *

"Thank you for your services, Mr. Ramirez," Indy said politely as they walked down a corridor to the waiting plane. "Although, with your permission, I'd like to take the idol back to the United States, the San Francisco museum will gladly pay you for it.

"Consider it a permanent loan, Doctor Jones." the officer said, nodding. He stopped. "I wish you two an uneventful flight home. Adios, amigos."

Father and daughter continued onto the plane without a word. Anna fingered the idol inside her pocket, glad that this ordeal was finally over. "Are you sure we can't use it?" She implored her father.

"Why would we need to?" Indy responded, sitting down in his seat.

Anna looked at him, her hazel eyes pleading. She gestured outside at the wilting and thirsty plant life. "Just look at it."

Indy sighed. "Fine. Just this once. And nothing drastic. They don't need a monsoon."

Anna grinned. "Thanks Daddy!" She reached over and hugged him hard, before clutching the idol tightly with both hands. She took her place at his side, staring out the window. As the plane took off, clouds gathered. A single drop of water fell to the runway, followed by another. Soon, a refreshing downpour drenched all of Cuzco and the surrounding area.

* * *

Sunlight gleamed through the sheer curtains, lighting up the buttery yellow walls of the guest room at the end of the hall. A shirt sleeve could be seen hanging out of the middle drawer in the bureau, hurriedly shoved in before school. The little desk remained dusty, the stationary she used to write to her mother in a neat pile beside her unfinished English paper. The blue and white gingham comforter was somewhat mussed; with Harriet and Alex fast asleep on the large bed. Marion smiled lightly, watching the children sleep.

She could see why her daughter had liked this; the whole picture was one of perfection. Her brow furrowed as she cursed herself for thinking of her baby girl as if she were gone for good.

_She very well could be,_ came a little voice in her head. _She's been missing for weeks, and you know what that man can get into._

_You also know that he would be the one to keep her safe; even if he doesn't know 'that'._ Came another voice, one she decided she liked a lot better.

_Well, why did you end up in so much trouble on your little adventure? Wasn't it because of him? He's probably the cause of all this!_ Shouted the first.

Marion was feeling sick. She sat down in the chair at the desk. If her mind continued on like this, she'd end up in an insane asylum. She needed a drink. She stood again and wandered in the direction of the kitchen. She walked into the large, open area and gazed across the half-wall to Tashi, who was sound asleep on the sofa. A sad smile flashed briefly across her lips. Tashi had been like a son to her. He and Anna had grown up together. He was always there to lend a helping hand, to comfort, to lean on, and to be an encouragement.

She sighed and opened up the cabinet above the small Frigidaire refrigerator and found herself a small bottle of cheap scotch. Anything would do. She poured herself a shot and downed it, the flavor enough to satisfy her for the moment. She stood there for a time, thinking of what had happened and what will happen if –_when_—Anna gets back.

Julia cracked the kitchen door, listening so as not to disturb her sleeping children. "Thank you for watching the kids, I really do appreciate it." She paused, not sure what to say. "Anna was—er, is amazing -- with the kids." She stumbled over her words.

"She always has liked working with children. I think she said she wants to teach." Marion mused. _Just like her father._

Just then the doorbell rang. Julia rushed to put down her purse, but Marion stopped her. "Oh, don't bother, I'll get it." She walked over to the front door, glad for the distraction. The doorbell sounded insistently. "Alright, hold your horses. I'm coming." She swung the door open, and immediately pounced upon the visitor, crying out in absolute joy. "Oh, my God! You have no idea how worried I've been!"

"Mom?!" was all that could be heard from the teenager. "What're you--" Marion only held her tighter.

Marion glanced up, and saw the other visitor. Rage filled her from head to toe. She quickly let go of her daughter and angrily hefted her best right hook at the man's chin.

Pain shot through to the bone and down the neck. His hand rose to nurse his injured jaw. "Hello Marion." Indy said. "Nice to see you too."

He was barely able to say this before she flung herself into his arms and kissed him fiercely. After all she'd been through over the past several days; this was one thing that she was sure of. This was the man she loved. This was the man who had stood by her despite her father's wishes. This was the man who had nearly gotten her killed on several occasions. This was the man who she had seen reflected in her daughter. This was the man who was Indiana Jones. She slowly fell out of her reverie and realized what she had just done.

He faced flushed red. "I, um—uh…" she cleared her throat. "I see you've met Anna…"

"_Indi_ana?"

She let a nervous laugh escape. "Yeah, about that…" She gestured semi-frantically around her and shrugged, no words coming to mind.

Indy raised an eyebrow. "How long did you think it'd take me to figure it out?"

"You're supposed to be teaching at Barnett in New York!" Marion defended.

"I needed a change of scenery."

The two continued to argue between themselves, and Anna wondered inside. She moved back to her room and, noticing the sleeping children through the open door, crept slowly to the closet for a change of clothes. Pulling out a shirt-waisted dress the same buttery shade as the walls, she retreated to the bathroom for a luxurious shower. She peeled off her once white blouse that was now dirt encrusted and bloodied slightly, and stepped out of her skirt that was now of an unidentifiable color or pattern, but she vaguely remembered to be pale blue. Her shoes had nearly fallen apart, and her socks, full of holes, served no purpose. Her hair consisted primarily of dirt, with the occasional twig or dried leaf. Worst of all, she hadn't realized how bad she smelled until she noticed the fresh, clean scent of soap and bleach in the bathroom.

_Has it really been that long since I've had a bath?_ She thought. She sighed inwardly, and stepped into the warm water and steam.

She emerged from the bathroom, clean and in clean clothes, pulling her wet hair into a pony-tail. She was promptly lifted into the air by two strong arms attached to a young man of Asian origin.

"Tashi!" She squealed. He whirled her around a moment before setting her gently on her feet. They squeezed each other cheerfully, happy to see each other again. "What are you doing here?"

"You don't think I'd let your mom worry alone, do you?" He feigned a hurt expression, and quickly exchanged it for a wide grin. He put his arm around her shoulders, and they walked into the living room to find Indy and Marion on the sofa and Julia in the armchair with the children playing at her feet. Upon seeing Anna, they rushed over and hugged her as hard as they could.

"It's about time." Indy said. "You did leave me some hot water, didn't you?" He picked up a pile of Darren's clothes that Julia had fetched for him to borrow and walked past Anna, in the direction from which she just came.

"Towels are under the sink!" she shouted after him. She plopped down next to her mother, who immediately enveloped her in her arms.

"What happened here?" Marion asked, noticing the two inch cut along the right side of her forehead.

Anna gestured to the whip lying on the table. "That."

Marion's eyes widened momentarily.

Anna saw her face and continued. "I did it to myself. Literally."

Julia, who had disappeared into the kitchen, returned a few moments later with a plate of sandwiches that for Anna looked to be the most delicious things in the world. She had devoured two before her father returned, clad in Darren's khaki colored slacks and a white dress shirt.

"You forgot this," He said, holding out a small wooden toy. "I picked it up before we got into the chopper. Fun little gadget," He flicked his wrist and the toy zipped down the string, and hung limply from the end of it. "That is, if you know how to work the dang thing."

Anna laughed, "Go ahead and practice. You'll get the hang of it."

"Yeah, yeah." Indy wound up the yoyo and shoved it into his pocket. Not wanting to embarrass himself with such a ridiculous waste of time. He then proceeded to seat himself on the armrest next to Marion.

Julia spoke up. "Would you like to stay for dinner?" she addressed Indy.

"I wouldn't want to impose…" Indy started.

"Please Dad?" Anna whined.

Marion looked at her daughter with a look of confusion combined with amusement. _Did I hear that correctly?_ She was more than a little surprised to hear her address Indy as 'Dad' after such a short time together, not having even seen a picture of him before.

"Alright. If you insist." Indy replied.

Marion looked at him, too; caught off guard by the fact that he so easily accepted the invite. Usually he would go home and keep to himself. She wasn't sure what astonished her more: how her daughter had changed over the months spent in the U.S. or even the past couple of weeks, or how Indy had changed over the past eighteen years.

Julia stood, "Alright, well I had better get in the kitchen."

"I'll help." Marion volunteered, and followed Julia into the next room.

Anna called the children over to her, and without delay, dug out some toys from the basket in the corner.

Tashi made quick work of setting the table, while Indy rested on the sofa. When Tashi finished, he sat down next to the older man. Indy was watching his daughter playing with the two kids. Tashi followed his gaze.

"She's a wonderful young woman. You should be very proud." Tashi observed her, a faint smile spreading across his lips. A certain pride and admiration shone on his face.

"I am proud." Indy said simply.

The doorknob rattled and Darren Cook, a tall man of medium build entered. He wore thin wire-framed glasses, and carried a small briefcase. His clothes were all neatly pressed, and his fiery red hair was neatly combed. His gaunt facial features and high cheekbones complimented his crystal blue eyes. He stepped through the door in one long stride, and took in the scene around him. _Anna is finally back. She seems fine. Hopefully nothing too dreadful happened. _The smell of some form of meatloaf greeted him. _Julia and Marion must be cooking dinner. _

"I hope you don't mind leftovers!" Julia called from the kitchen.

"Nah, I'm alright with just about anything." Indy called back.

Darren looked to the source of the voice. The man on the sofa was somewhere close to his own height. He had light brown hair and hazel eyes. He looked to be in his mid-fifties. Judging by the scrapes and bruising on any exposed flesh, he'd been through a living hell. He took a good look at him. "Are those my pants?" he asked, bemused.

"Yes, and they're very comfortable. So is the shirt." Darren was surprised to hear the man reply. The man stood, and decided to introduce himself. "I'm Indiana Jones; Anna's father. You must be Julia's husband."

"Yes, yes, I'm…" Darren stammered. He wasn't sure whether he should be insulted, concerned, or amused about this man being in his house wearing his clothes. "I'm Darren. Pardon my asking, but why…?" He gestured to encompass all of the clothes Indy was wearing.

"Oh, yeah. I just got back from Peru, and hadn't had time to stop by my place yet, so your wonderful wife kindly loaned me some of your clothes and let me wash up in your bathroom." Indy said matter-of-factly.

Darren's eyes narrowed. "Please excuse me, but your story does sound a bit far fetched."

"I can vouch for him," Anna called from the floor of the living room. "I was with him. I've got the scars to prove it."

The children shuffled awkwardly to their father, and he knelt to give them each a hug and kiss, before moving into the dining room, still eying his unexpected visitor.

Dinner was fairly uneventful. The children made a mess of themselves as all little ones do, and Darren finally deigned to stop watching Indy as if the man was going to make a move on his wife. Indy might have, had Marion not entered the picture.

She sat across from him, dark curls neatly framing her slight features. Time had been good to her. A few light creases were visible at the corners of her eyes and mouth, and a small strand of grey amid the black hair only added to her charm. She still had that gleam of innocence and mischief in her eyes. Indy still felt unworthy to behold such a creature. And yet, he found that his feelings really hadn't changed. He recalled the way she fit perfectly into his arms; like a puzzle piece, even after so many years. He mentally shook himself out of his memories, and looked up to see her giving him the same sweet smile she'd given him almost two decades ago.

After dinner everyone gathered in the living room to bid Indy goodbye for the evening. Anna handed him the little gold idol she retrieved from her filthy skirt, "Please tell me you have something safe to keep that in. After all we went through to get the darn thing." She beamed, a feeling of pride welling up inside her.

"Would you like me to call a cab?" Julia offered.

Indy shook his head. "Nah. I'll just walk."

Marion opened her mouth to speak, but thought better of it and looked at the floor.

Indy turned to Anna. "I'll see you Monday?" He asked. The girl grinned and replied with an enthusiastic 'yes'. He was about to leave, when a thought occurred to him. He turned to Marion. "Would you like to bunk over at my place? I've got a couch; you at least wouldn't be on the floor."

Marion stared, unsure. She'd been on an emotional rollercoaster for the past month, and it had reached its climax only a few hours ago; she couldn't be sure if she was thinking straight or not. She looked to her daughter for guidance. Anna gave a nearly imperceptible nod of approval, and Marion walked out the front door with Indiana Jones.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

* * *

The air outside was crisp and cool. A gentle breeze whispered softly among the houses and down the street. The streetlamps shone dimly over the road, throwing a golden tinged glow over the scene. Everything was silent; sleeping.

Indy walked along quietly beside Marion; never once breaking the silence. He looked down at the woman next to him; her eyes on the road ahead. He considered her for a moment; she was amazing. He couldn't find the proper words to describe her and all she had done. She'd supported herself in a foreign land, put up with her father's journeys as well as his own, and risked her life avoiding the men who wanted them both gone. Then she left to raise her daughter where there wasn't much in the way of help to do much of anything. The one thing that still lingered in his mind was _Why?_

"Marion?" He asked.

"Hm?" She glanced at him, then back to the street.

"Why did you leave that day, when you knew that you could stay with me?"

Marion gave him a look. "I think you know why."

"Anna? I don't see how she would've prevented you from staying."

Marion sighed deeply. Now was the time she had been dreading since the moment she knew she would have to see him again; the time when she'd have to explain to him why she did what she did when she couldn't even explain it to herself. She stopped, and gazed up into those hazel eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you," she said simply. Indy gave her a questioning look, and she went on. "I knew that if you knew, that you would give up all you do to stay with me, and stand by me, and I didn't want you to give up all that you love and care about." She sighed again, and continued forward, her dark hair falling into her face.

Indy slowed his pace some. "I wouldn't've turned into Abner; if that's what you were worried about; coming and going and dragging you where I would." He stood wher he was, leaning against one of the streetlamps. "Didn't you stop to think that my work isn't the only thing I love and care about?"

Marion stopped. _Isn't__? Not __Wasn't?_ A glimmer of hope presented itself.

"It's just a job." Indy continued, turning up the side street toward the school. Marion followed, and they walked several blocks past it to Indy's little house. The place was small and isolated, set farther back from the road than the other houses on that street. It was a single story, two bedroom home with a big willow-type tree in the front yard. Green moss clung to the brick. The grass was green but unkempt, and looked as if it had been that way even before his and Anna's little adventure. It wasn't much, but it was his.

He unlocked the door, and the pair made their way inside. The living room was an organized mess, stacks of this here, piles of that over there, though it was still reasonably neat. The extra bedroom had been transformed into a study, complete with desk and small sofa. Books lined the shelves that completely filled the wall to the right of the window, which opened into a view of the back yard. The desk sat facing the shelves, and a large rolling chalkboard covered in scribbled notes sat behind it. On the inside wall were framed news articles that covered nearly the entire surface. The one remaining wall was stacked with boxes; probably filled with old artifacts and knick-knacks from his travels.

Indy cleared away some books and papers that rested on the little couch, and set them on the coffee table between the sofa and the window. "Um, sorry about the mess…If you'll follow me I can grab you some extra blankets."

She followed him into the bedroom, and watched as he dug some blankets from the top of his closet. After wrestling to get them dislodged from whatever else was up there, he handed them to her, and removed a pillow from his bed.

"That should keep you warm enough, but if you need more, just let me know; I'll be right in here." Indy stood there for a few seconds, unsure of what else to say. Marion looked at him expectantly, which only added to his discomfort.

"That's it?" She finally broke the awkward silence. "After all that's happened, not one 'are you sure you wouldn't rather have the bed? I don't mind the couch.'? I should've guessed that you're manners wouldn't have changed."

It took until then for Indy to realize what she had been talking about. He fought to find a decent comeback. He found none and settled for an excuse. "Bad back," was all he could think of. He mentally cursed himself, he didn't even believe that.

"Uh huh." Marion said, walking to the door into the hall.

"We can share!" Indy half-yelled. Women.

She turned, "Share what?"

Indy shoved a thumb in the direction of the bed. Marion's face then took on a look of mildly disgusted shock. Only then did Indy fully understand the implications of what he's just said. "What? Dammit Marion! That's not what I--"

She cocked her head to look down her nose at him, and casually sauntered over. "You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine." With that, she plopped the blankets on the foot of the bed and placed herself beneath the covers with her back toward him.

Indy rubbed the bridge of his nose; feeling like a complete idiot. He lay down in his side, not even bothering to change. It was only moments before they were both asleep.

The next morning Indy woke to find a woman tucked neatly against him. His mind was foggy, and he couldn't quite remember where she had come from. They were both fully clothed, so that eliminated any of those possibilities. In fact, they weren't even in night-clothes; they were both still fully dressed. He recognized the way she felt in his arms, the way her slight form fit so perfectly. Then he remembered her. The previous day returned to his mind easily. He laughed inwardly as he recalled the last thing she said that night, _"You stay on your side, I'll stay on mine."_ Yeah, right. He lifted his head slightly to see the clock on the nightstand. It was nearly eleven o'clock. At least it was Saturday. He carefully extracted himself from the bed without waking her, and moved into the other room.

Marion was roused from her sleep by the smell of food taunting her. She sat up and rubbed the sleep from her eyes. The sun was gleaming through the open window; dogs barking, kids laughing, and cars driving by could all be heard. Indy walked in carrying a tray with a plate of food on it.

"Everything I had went bad while I was away. Nothing edible left in the place. A quick trip to the corner store fixed that." Indy put the tray on the bed, and left to retrieve his own plate.

Marion examined her intended meal; fluffy scrambled eggs and several strips of bacon, and some toast with jam and a glass of milk. "I see you've learned to cook since I last saw you."

"Keeps me from starving." He sat down on the corner of the bed and began eating.

Marion sighed. So much had happened to her in so short of a time. It was nice to have a breather from it all. "Where do we go from here? Huh?"

Indy shrugged. "Well, for starters, I'll make an honest woman of you," he said between bites.

Marion choked on her drink. Did she hear that correctly? A _proposal?_ "I'm sorry—what?" She had to ask.

"You heard me. Marry me." He said as if this were simply casual small talk.

She blinked. This was entirely unexpected. She tried to make sense of what was going on. After she had left him, and hadn't contacted him in nearly twenty years and even raised their child who he hadn't known existed, then through a series of horribly inconvenient coincidences he met this child under the most absurd of circumstances, and still hadn't talked to Marion until yesterday, and now he wanted to marry her? _Fine by me._

"Alright, sure." She said, taking a bite out of her toast. "Why not?"

Indy only responded with a satisfied grunt. Marion wasn't sure what to make of it.

"Are you sure you really want a life with me?" She asked him, wearing a cocky smile.

"Life with you?" He pondered this thought. "I wouldn't trade it for the world."

FIN

* * *

Well, there it is! Thank you so much to iccle fairy, Kipling Nori, Kippling Croft, FeiriesMidwife, OperaCountess, hansolofan, The Jedi Princess, and Blairbarella for your reviews! If not for you guys I may not have kept it up! And a big thank you too, to TavingtonLivesOn, Psycho8, Aoife Tiernay and other aforementioned people who put my story on your favorites list.

Please, please, please let me know what you thought of it, and whether or not you would like to see a sequel!

I sincerely hope you thoroughly enjoyed it, and I dearly hope to hear from each and every person who actually read through the entire thing! Once again, REVIEW!! PLEASE!! Let me know if you'd all like to see more of Anna and the wonderful Indiana, as well as Marion and the rest of the gang!

Hope to hear from you guys soon!

Alexis Seven


End file.
